


coming and clutching

by GayIsMySpecialty



Series: FILTH [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Filthy, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, have this, i wanted it to be smutty but also relate it to video games, moonjin, not really its just smut, so here, sorta kinda maybe, straight up filth, the title can be used in multiple ways, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: 2k worth of moonjin smut. enjoy





	coming and clutching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all you rarepair shippers out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+you+rarepair+shippers+out+there).



> Hi so I'M WORKING ON IT
> 
> Y'all know I have a fic I still need to update but please also know I haven't given up on it
> 
> Also I HAVE A HELLA NICE SURPRISE PROJECT FOR YOU GUYS SOON, I DIDN'T EVEN EXPECT TO WRITE IT BUT I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT AND I'M SO PROUD OF IT
> 
> Anyway so back to this fic
> 
> So I'm still catching up with Astro because I was sleeping on them for so long and decided to check them out like two months ago
> 
> And here I am in their vlive chats screaming "JINJIN OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 
> 
> That's my constant mood now tbh :/
> 
> K so I was looking for MoonJin fics earlier today and???? There were no???? SMUT ONES????????? I was so upset WHY IS THIS SUCH A RAREPAIR UGH
> 
> So I decided to write my own and here I am four hours later
> 
> Please enjoy, THIS IS MY FIRST LEGIT SMUT I'VE EVER WRITTEN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK <3

Moonbin whined as he practically threw the controller at the wall, falling onto his back and covering his face.

"I'm so done with this game! I can't play for one more second!" came his muffled groan.

JinJin rolled his eyes from where he sat cross-legged beside him and nudged him with his foot.

"Yah, it's just a game! Stop being so overdramatic!"

Moonbin scrunched his nose and rolled away from the annoying foot, exclaiming, "If this game wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't be this mad!" 

"Aww, poor Moonbinnie, raging because he was blown up by a creeper," JinJin snickered.

The other just shot a glare at him from over his shoulder and laid out again after feeling satisfied that he had burned holes through JinJin's head.

Sighing, the older rolled over to Moonbin and sprawled across him.

"Fine then, what do you want to do, Moonbinnie?" he asked. This caught the younger off-guard, not only with what was said, but also how it was said and the way JinJin looked saying it. A cute and suggestive undertone and round puppy dog eyes that screamed for something Moonbin couldn't even begin to describe.

After looking long and hard into his hyung's gaze, the younger rolled over onto his back, helping JinJin adjust to the new position as well. JinJin was right on top of Moonbin, their legs a little tangled and the older's chin resting on the sturdy chest below.

Moonbin reached down to pet JinJin's hair and moved it away from the big brown eyes it concealed. He was startled by the sudden shift in the way JinJin looked, between two minutes ago and now. It gave Moonbin... pleasant or unpleasant thoughts. Depends on how you look at it.

The way Moonbin's downstairs looked at it, JinJin's adorable puppy eyes were practically asking for it.

And so, in the huskiest voice he could muster, Moonbin growled, "Stand up for me."

Gulping, JinJin immediately stood, noticing the quick change in mood. Don't get him wrong, though, he absolutely loved it. He stood still under Moonbin's watchful and predatory gaze, waiting for the next order from the younger still in a relaxed position on the floor.

"Shirt, off," Moonbin hummed, eyes ablaze. JinJin could've sworn they scorched his skin once he had removed the article of clothing. He tossed it away randomly, happening to land on the TV that was still on with the pause menu of the game open.

Smirking, Moonbin patted his lap, indicating he wanted JinJin to sit. Blushing, he did exactly as he was told, plopping down on the lap he knew all to well. Moonbin groaned, affected by the friction and the weight on his clothed cock.

From JinJin's perspective, the younger looked absolutely delicious, with his arms relaxed under his head for support and his t-shirt ridden up just slightly. Not to mention his sweatpants hung a little low on his toned hips, showing plainly the waistband of his black spandex boxers underneath. His fingers itched to touch the smooth, exposed skin. But he held back; he hadn't been given his next order yet.

Moonbin suddenly rolled his hips up, sliding his hands over JinJin's hips and forcing his hips to grind along with him. They both let out pleased noises, enjoying the incredible friction mere grinding provided. Moonbin's grip on the smaller's hips grew tighter and tighter, and they both knew those bruises were going to be nothing compared to those that have yet to be given.

Speaking of bruises, Moonbin sat up carefully in attempt to keep both bodies moving, and he latched his mouth onto JinJin's collarbone, sucking and lapping on the tight skin as much as he could. JinJin couldn't control his moans at this point, the sensations felt way too good.

Soon, though, after sucking just a few more hickeys into the older's neck, the younger grabbed JinJin's muscular thighs just below his ass and lifted him up, carrying him to the nearby bed and promptly dropping him onto the sheets. JinJin giggled cutely, flashing a grin and Moonbin paused in awe at the scene in front of him for a second. His beautiful, shirtless lover with tented shorts and blushing cheeks lay on their shared bed they woke up together in every morning. Moonbin fell in love all over again.

JinJin must've thought he was taking too long because he sat up on the bed and tugged on the front of the younger's t-shirt.

"Oppa, please take care of me~!" he said in the most disgustingly adorable voice Moonbin had ever heard come from his hyung. He scrunched his nose at the boy on the bed, and they both burst into laughter at the ridiculousness. Shaking his head and smiling, Moonbin tackled JinJin back down, pinning him with his body and a kiss to his lips.

The kiss soon became less giggly and light, and more heavy and heated. JinJin, at this point, was practically shaking from excitement and arousal, begging with his body for Moonbin to do something, anything.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Moonbin began to inch JinJin's shorts and boxers down his muscled legs, and whenever JinJin wiggled to speed up the process, the other would stop, causing him to whine loudly. Moonbin thought it was the cutest and sexiest thing on Earth, so he kept doing it until JinJin was completely naked, panting and shaking below him.

After more kissing and licking bare skin, Moonbin pulled away to rid himself of the rest of his clothing, and pulled the lube out of the drawer beside them as well. JinJin mewled as soon as he saw the tube in Moonbin's hands, spreading his legs even more as if on instinct.

The younger took in the new incredible sight as he poured lube into his hand to warm it up, causing him to almost spill it on the bed sheets below. He tried to focus then on the lube, finally managing to warm it up enough between his hands. Only then did he look directly back at JinJin, who was gazing at him with glassy and tear-filled eyes. 

"Please, M-Moonbin," he begged, reaching out to the boy above him. This softened Moonbin's concentration, and he smiled warmly down at JinJin, reaching up to brush the tears away with his knuckle. He shushed him softly and moved as close as possible to him, finally moving his finger down to JinJin's entrance.

JinJin moaned loudly, more out of relief than pleasure, when he felt the pressure of Moonbin's finger entering his hole. He clutched Moonbin's arm to try and control his body's twitching. He tried his best to relax, obeying Moonbin's coos that were whispered into his ear.

"Relax, baby, I got you." 

The first finger slightly burned, but with the second finger, JinJin sighed at the heating sensation that spread throughout his body. It felt so good to have his lover's fingers filling him just right like this. In that moment, he was as blissful as could be, and suddenly, Moonbin twisted his fingers in an angle he memorized a long time ago, causing bolts of electricity to shoot up and down his veins. JinJin dug his nails into the arms he clutched, moaning and gasping for air with his eyes wide open and glossed over in lust and pleasure.

The pressure of Moonbin's fingers stayed on JinJin's prostate, massaging it slowly and deliberately, until finally the tension snapped in JinJin's abdomen and he came all over his own stomach, almost reaching up to his chin.

"F-Fuck... M-Moonbin- more-"

And in a split second, Moonbin withdrew his fingers from JinJin's still-tight entrance, and slammed his lubed cock in to replace them.

JinJin screamed, finally getting the ultimate pleasure he had been lusting for. Moonbin was enjoying himself too; the slick hole around him felt so warm around his cock. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight," Moonbin panted without moving an inch, trying to let JinJin adjust to the huge stretch. JinJin just responded with a fucked out whimper and his arms wrapping around his Lover's neck.

After JinJin grunted an OK to start moving, Moonbin slid his hands lovingly around the other's widely spread legs, enjoying the smooth drag of thrusting slowly in and out of the tight heat. It felt too good to be true, being wrapped by his lover's strong thighs, loving arms, and wonderful heat. Yet here the two were, just engrossed in the feeling of pleasure and too far gone to know anything outside of their own bodies.

As Moonbin began to speed up, the nails scoring down his back became harsher, burning his back with even more pleasure. The tightness of his lover's body increased everywhere, so he decided to pull out, much to JinJin's dismay. But it was only for a few seconds as Moonbin turned him around onto his chest, pulling his hips up for better access. 

The new position allowed Moonbin to see everything; JinJin's smooth back, his nape that begged to be marked, and his round, perky ass that perched on top of two thick, milky thighs. He wasted no time in pushing back into the inviting hole that had begun to twitch from the missing stretch.

After that, there were no more soft thrusts or low moans. Moonbin rabbited his hips into JinJin's, and wet sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in their ears. JinJin could only whimper into the bed now, his voice almost gone from the screaming earlier, and Moonbin muttered filthy promises to him as he held the older's chest down to the mattress.

It put a lot of strain on JinJin's shoulders, but he relished in the pleasure-pain, absolutely loved the surprise rough sex Moonbin sprung on him every now and then. It was rare, so JinJin cherished the moments his prostate would get pounded every half a second and his legs would burn from the stress of holding him up.

"I'm coming, baby," Moonbin moaned into his ear, causing JinJin's cock to jump in between his legs. Not that it hadn't been jumping from prostate stimulation before, though.

"M-Moonbin, baby, come ins-side, please," JinJin whispered. He needed to feel his lover's climax and experience it with him, because he was sure as hell close too. JinJin wished he could watch Moonbin's face and clutch his fingers in his hair while watching him empty his load inside of his own tight heat, but he supposed this would work just fine.

After just a few more thrusts right against JinJin's prostate, both came loudly, whispering blissful profanities. A lot of seed dripped out onto the sheets as soon as Moonbin pulled out, but he managed to rummage through the drawer to find JinJin's favorite plug, and tucked it into the still-leaking hole to keep the remaining cum inside.

To JinJin's surprise, though, Moonbin abruptly turned JinJin back onto his back and engulfed his cock in his mouth. Moonbin can still taste the seed that had shot out seconds before and moaned around his lover's cock. He lapped at JinJin eagerly and messily for a good couple of minutes before JinJin whimpered one last time and shot another load right into Moonbin's waiting mouth.

Moonbin shifted back up towards the older and kissed him passionately, trading the warm seed between them before they both swallowed what was left.

Finally, Moonbin collapsed by JinJin's side, the both of them closing their eyes in bliss for a little while. 

Then, in the dark of night only illuminated by the TV:

"We probably both were blown up by creepers by now."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better get on this ship and write some damn smut after this -.-
> 
> OH YEAH P.S. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO BETA A FIC!!!! I WILL TRY MY BEST


End file.
